


Don't Mess With Me

by The_Chirping_Cat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angry boi Link, Can change though, Dark-ish, Inspired by Watched by In_love_with_writing002, M/M, One Shot, yandere!Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chirping_Cat/pseuds/The_Chirping_Cat
Summary: Link isn't stupid. Memory loss may have robbed him of some knowledge, but not of his common sense and instincts. He knows. He's been watched. Ever since he stepped foot in the Lanayru region. When he finds out said stalker is the Zora Prince, it will take more than a sword and an arrow to the head to fix this problem...
Relationships: Link & Sidon, Link/Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Don't Mess With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058688) by [In_love_with_writing002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002). 



> As tagged, this is inspired by Watched, by In_love_with_writing002. This is my take on yandere!Sidon, and instead of having a different situation like in their fanfiction (such as Link already knowing of King Dorephan before meeting Sidon), this follows the canon timeline. This expands on a different look at Sidon's entrance at Inogo Bridge (because admitting that you have been watching someone is creepy in a certain context, and this is that context).
> 
> And what I mean by yandere!Sidon is the whole creepy I-have-been-stalking-you vibe that I am trying to portray, but perhaps failed somewhat since my first impression is through the fans' thoughts on Sidon, which is basically a happy enthusiastic shark dork. I am also not very good at handling angsty stuff, so the yandere vibe might not be very obvious. Plus, Sidon doesn't have a chance to kill anyone for approaching Link...yet at least. If this expands to more than a one shot, then that might happen...
> 
> Either way, hope you'll enjoy this fic!

Link may have lost his memories, but it doesn't mean he is entirely stupid. 

He knows. Ever since he arrived in the Lanayru region, he is being watched. It happens mostly when he is closer to the waters, which makes him all the more wary. Yes, he knows how to swim, but only the basics. Underwater combat is not his forte, and he rather not tangle himself in a fight with a lizalfos in the water if he can help it.

He has no idea who is watching him though. A lizalfos? Perhaps. An octorock? They rather shoot first. Any other monster out there? Who knows? Heck, he is half-tempted to just get it over with by throwing a bomb into the waters whenever he feels the hair-raising sensation of eyes staring intensely at him. But he could never pin down where the eyes are watching from. It's as if the watcher is moving constantly.

He knows they are in the waters though. So he is going to avoid the heck out of them. Not out of cowardice, but rather more out of caution. He does not want trouble to complicate his life more than it already is.

He will first try ignoring the problem. If that fails, that's when he will make his move.   
=====  
With a sigh of relief, Link pulls himself up onto the Lanayru Tower. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he takes a look around, and is quick to notice that someone is on the tower as well.

It appears to be a human, only with blue and white skin, fins, no hair, an absurdly long torso and rather short legs. A creature Link has never seen (or remember seeing) before. Wary, he puts his hand on his sword. If worst comes to worst, he should be able to take it down; he could not see any visible weapons on this creature. But on the more positive note, it (or he, going by the physique) might not be a monster at all. Doesn't feel like one at least. He doesn't have that aura that Link has come to associate with the blight of Calamity Ganon.

Either way, if he's hostile, Link's going to knock him right off the tower.

The blonde Hylian moves over so that the creature notices him. Startled eyes of gold meet his blue gaze before the creature gasps. "WOW! I cannot believe it!"

Link blinks in surprise, feeling just a tad off-balance. Isn't that supposed to be his reaction instead of the creature's?

As if noticing Link's incredulity, the creature clears his throat and regains his composure, before continuing, "Excuse me. I am Gruve of the Zora! It is apparent that you are a traveler, but may I ask what brought you here?"

"I could ask the same," Link replies with a raised eyebrow while he inwardly absorbs this information. Zora. Which stands for humanoid fish people that seem to be weirdly excitable. Got it. 

Gruve meanwhile hums in acknowledgement of Link's words. "How very astute of you!" he exclaims with a wide smile. Again, which is weird. Why the heck would he be smiling like that at a stranger? Either he is naturally an overall happy person...or there is something else afoot. The tooth-filled expression is making Link lean more to the second option. "An excellent query indeed! I, by order of Prince Sidon of Zora's Domain, and searching for a Hylian."

Now why does that make warning bells start ringing in Link's head? Searching for a Hylian. It is too far of a stretch, but he could not help but feel as if this has something to do with his stalker. Of course, it might be entirely unrelated, but that is just too positive for Link's taste, even with his lack of memory and experience.

All the while, Gruve continues on, "Or I was...but then I fell asleep. I awoke to a loud noise and awful quaking, and now here I am. I'd like to get down and be on my way, but I'm simply too up high! I need to figure something out."

"Why don't you just climb down?" Link asks. "The tower has handholds and platforms. It should be easy enough."

Gruve gives Link a weird look at those words, but the Hylian takes no notice as he places the Sheikah Slate under the Guidance Stone. The process takes only a few seconds, and soon, the Lanayru region is now available on his map to explore (and loot. Can't forget about looting).

With that done, Link clips it back onto his belt and turns to Gruve. "Well, good luck finding your way down. If all else fails, you can try jumping into the water," he offers, as much as he can, before bringing out his paraglider and preparing for his own leap.

"Oh, um, thank you," Gruve says somewhat hesitantly. Link shrugs, taking what he can get (which is understandable; he just asked someone to jump off a tower. While there is water below and Gruve looks like he could take a dive, going by his fish characteristics, it is still asking someone to jump off a tower).

Anyways, he para-glides off the tower and slowly descends down the mountain. He can see another Shrine from up here.   
=========  
Rain lashes down upon the already-drenched earth as Link trudges onward. The detour to the Lanayru Tower and the Sheikah Shrine nearby had taken his mind off his stalker. But now that he is once more on the ground and in near vicinity of the water (and getting closer, considering that the first Divine Beast he has to encounter is right smack dab in what appears to be a lake), the sensation of being watched is quick to settle back on his shoulders.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters to himself even as goosebumps travel all over his arms. It isn't just from the cold. There is something...rather predatory about that stare. Back before, he had been too far away to really notice that hunter vibe, but now, it seems to hover in the air, tense and waiting. It is enough to send shivers down his spine, his stomach clenching in nausea and, as much as he hates to admit it, fear.

Anyone would be; that stare feels as if someone is trying to eat him with their eyes alone!

The rain pours down harder and Link's sight decreases from the falling water. He needs to find shelter, at least until this rain lightens up a bit. Thankfully, he could still see a faint glimpse of what looks like a pair of small towers that are a part of what his map calls Inogo Bridge. Now though, he has a choice to make.

Go to those towers and confront whoever it is that is stalking him, or just give up and try to find another way across Zora River.

Honestly, the second option sounds more appealing. However, if he just keeps running away, he is never going to solve this problem. He had been running away long enough too. This stalker is in his way of getting to the Divine Beast, and he has a feeling that even if he finds another way across the river, he would still end up having to confront his stalker later on. Best to get it over with; his mood is already in the negatives from this harsh rain. A little confrontation might be just what he needs to blow off some steam.

With that decided, he determinedly marches towards the towers and settles against the left one. There is just enough of an overhang that it protects him somewhat from the deluge.

Of course, he barely gets to enjoy this pitiful respite before he feels a near violent twitch in his body. At once, his hand moves down for his sword.

"So, you finally show yourself," Link says, his voice a low rumble like distant thunder. His reply is a flash of a toothy grin; too toothy for his liking. Baring one's teeth in a smile may be something that Hylians consider normal, but what Link sees is anything but a normal smile. Bright eyes, in a familiar shape and a shade of gold that is still somewhat familiar, pin him down in an intense gaze. That gold is brighter, but Link knows he has seen something similar before. The sight of a large towering frame with fins and scales just confirmed it.

This isn't Gruve though. This is another Zora, one much bigger, broader and far more of a frightening sight to Link than Gruve.

"Pardon my intrusion," the Zora speaks, a mellow voice that is far too pleasant for Link to feel comfortable with. "But you are a Hylian, aren't you? I was hoping perhaps you'd have a moment to talk..."

"Save the pleasantries for someone who would believe in it," Link huffs, his muscles coiling and readying to leap at a moment's notice. "Your polite facade is not enough to cover up the fact that you have been watching me for the past few days."

The Zora's eyes shine at Link's words, as if impressed and approving. "Quite perceptive," he hums. "I am Sidon, the Zora Prince," he introduces himself, taking steps towards Link. The Hylian keeps still, but it is only a front. One wrong move and Sidon will find out that Link is not as still as he appears. "And what is your name?"

At Link's silence, Sidon's smile turns just a tad darker. "It is only polite to give your name after I have given you mine."

"It is only polite to be aware that I won't be so accommodating to you after being stalked like prey," Link bites back, his patience going down the drain. But not yet. He would not move just yet. "Make your intentions clear. I have had enough of this game."

"Oh, but it has just barely begun~" Sidon sighs, and before Link knows it, he finds himself pinned against the tower, the red Zora's larger body and arms caging him in. The sudden movement almost has Link just plain gutting this audacious prince, but as said, this is a prince. The political ramifications are too troublesome at this point to try and tangle with. So he keeps still.

Sidon seems to take this as an invitation and leans his head down, his breath brushing against Link's hair. At this close proximity, Link has a front row view of just how sharp those teeth are, and of those pointed pupils gazing him with all the intentions of a tiger looking at a rabbit. "Well, to answer your question," Sidon murmurs, low and quiet that makes this seem more intimate than it actually is. "I have been searching for someone like you for a long while."

Link's blue eyes seem to blaze like flames, his impatience and growing anger at the Zora beating around the bush plain to see, though it serves nothing more than to amuse Sidon. "Yes. Exquisite," he whispers, one hand moving down to tilt Link's chin up, so that the Zora could see more of that fiery gaze. His own golden eyes seem like endless depths to Link, like an ocean that could swallow him up and never let him up for air. "A man like you, who carries himself with power..."

"Get. To. The. Point," Link grits out. It is only Sidon's claim of being a prince that keeps him from putting more emphasis on his threat by sword-point. It would do no good if Link was to antagonize the Zora for threatening their prince. Even if he is a jerk. If he could get away with knocking the guy out, he definitely would.

Sidon breathes out a low chuckle, one that sends unwanted shivers across Link's body. "Won't you come with me to Zora's Domain?" he asks as he leans away, his voice mellow and soft like honey. The type of honey one would find inside a Venus flytrap. Though Link has a feeling that Sidon isn't as passive as a trapper.

Now, in all honesty, Link would very much prefer to just call it quits and leave. But he did promise himself that he would solve this stalker problem of his. As such, leaving is not an option. Straightening back up, Link gazes defiantly at Sidon.

"Lead the way."


End file.
